narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning, during winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up and when Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Boruto and Himawari got into an argument about taking her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apology, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about and tried to calm Himawari down, however she refused to listen. When Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his tenketsu in a single strike, making Boruto flee throughout the house in fear.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Personality Like his father and late paternal grandmother in their youth, Boruto is rambunctious, mischievous, stubborn, and bold, and he inherited a verbal tic: . Unlike his father though, Boruto was shown to be quite intelligent, and when it comes to his own feelings, he is quite distant and cold at first, almost pretending not to care until he later opens up. Despite his impish demeanor, Boruto has shown to attentive and considerate to his family and their feelings, especially his younger sister, to the point where he warned his father to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he would never forgive him.Chapter 700+3, pages 3-7''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Although he loves his father, Boruto's relationship with him grew more complicated as Naruto's duties as Hokage detracted him from spending enough time with his family, which made Boruto feel neglected, as well as resentful of the Hokage title. Boruto occasionally pulled pranks such as defacing the Hokage Rock just to seek his father's attention. Boruto reacted with dismay at the mention of him following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, and often felt like he lived in their shadows. As a result, Boruto tended to rebel against his father and would use any means to surpass his legacy. Due to never experiencing any of the hardships that both his parents had gone through during childhood, Boruto became quite arrogant with his prodigious skills and failed to understand the meaning of being a shinobi. Unlike his parents who strive to work hard and never give up, Boruto was lazy and lacked the motivation to take his training seriously, even resorting to cheating if it meant getting the task done easier, whether at video games or at life. The overbearing attitude affected not only his shinobi performance, but also his relationship with his team-mates and peers. However, after being caught cheating, removed from the Chūnin Exams, and seeing his father nearly die, the experience changed Boruto, making him understand the meaning of being a shinobi, and making him respect the title of Hokage and his father. Boruto holds great admiration for Sasuke Uchiha, stemming from the knowledge that he is his father's good friend and rival. Through his tutelage, Boruto develops a familial bond with Sasuke and refers to him as "Uncle Sasuke." Inspired by Sasuke, Boruto decided to take the same path as his teacher, wanting to become a shinobi who protects and supports from the shadows. Despite Boruto often arguing with his team-mate Sarada Uchiha, they have a mutual respect for each other that is more civil than it had been for their fathers when they were kids. Initially, Boruto scoffed at Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage,Chapter 700+10, page 17 but after discovering the path that he wants to take, Boruto still admitted that although he does not wish to become Hokage, he would support Sarada in achieving her dream and would protect her. Their status as childhood friends and rivals prompts him to want to look good in front of Sarada. However, he trusts her to the point where he is willing to follow her advice, and he is willing to try his best in regards to his abilities for the sake of his and Sarada's dreams. While Boruto finds Sarada always watching him annoying, he realises that he has also been watching her with the same curiosity and interest she looks at him with. Being close friends, Boruto and Sarada care very deeply about one another, and Boruto doesn't hesitate to put his own fear aside in order to protect her. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's academy student attire. Boruto's Shinobi Attire.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having his blond hair and blue eyes. He has three long bangs that hang over his forehead and the rest of his hair flares out on the sides and back, and has an on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He has two whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembled a bolt. He wore a pair of white sandals with this outfit. In the epilogue, Boruto wore a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wore open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto had worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he wears a longer black tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. Later on, when he goes to rescue his father, Boruto wears the original orange tracksuit jacket that Naruto wore during Part I, wearing it unzipped. Along with Naruto's jacket, he is seen wearing Sasuke's scratched forehead protector in place of his own. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto was recognised as a prodigy by the time he became a shinobi.Website confirmed it on the Character Sheets saying: Boruto 神童 -- Which means prodigy. Before graduating from the Academy, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts and a degree of taijutsu and ninjutsu proficiency while playing with his father.Chapter 700+1 He proved himself capable during the battle with Momoshiki, working with Sasuke to take out one of Momoshiki's Rinnegan with a kunai. Ninjutsu Boruto has shown the ability to use high ranking ninjutsu, despite being only a genin. He's shown proficiency in using the Shadow Clone Technique, which he is able to skilfully switch places between himself and the clone. Boruto can use his grandfather's technique, the Rasengan, after it was taught to him by his sensei. Just like his teacher's was as a child, Boruto's Rasengan is smaller than the average size, though he was able to create a standard-sized Rasengan after more training. Sasuke also taught Boruto how to curve his shuriken in shurikenjutsu, increasing their accuracy and lethality. Nature Transformation Unlike his predecessors, Boruto is capable of throwing the Rasengan by unconsciously applying the Wind Release nature transformation,Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel and letting it vanish mid-flight. As a sign of his prodigal abilities, Boruto learned to use Wind Release, Lightning Release, and by the time of his Chūnin Exams, Water Release without any training required. Cooperation Ninjutsu Boruto has shown some skill in cooperation ninjutsu through his training with Sasuke. He was able to replicate his master's and his father's feat against Zabuza Momochi, which took out Momoshiki's Rinnegan to prevent him from absorbing anymore ninjutsu. He and Naruto can also perform their own version of the Parent and Child Rasengan, which was strong enough to defeat Momoshiki. Taijutsu Boruto has shown a degree of taijutsu proficiency since he was an academy student, being able to spar with his father's shadow clones. He is also capable of using the Gentle Fist fighting style albeit to a limited extent as he does not possess the Byakugan, thus he cannot target an opponent's tenketsu. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Rock statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because "true shinobi were those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class would be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto went off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag as well as a training session with Naruto using his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrived and ended the game, much to his annoyance. Later, Boruto was sent by his mother to deliver a lunch to Naruto for his trip. To Boruto's annoyance, the Hokage had already left. While Boruto was content with just leaving it at that, Sarada and Chōchō suddenly appeared, with the Uchiha insisting that they would give it to the Hokage. While Boruto was reluctant, Sarada insisted to do it on the grounds it was made by someone who loves Naruto. Seeing how important this was to Sarada, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let the kunoichi do as she pleased. After Sarada returned, Boruto thanked her for delivering the lunch, only for Sarada to thank him for giving her the opportunity to figure out what she wanted to do with her career. When he asked her what it was, Sarada answered to become Hokage, an idea Boruto only scoffed at. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After becoming a genin, Boruto is assigned with Sarada and Mitsuki to Team Konohamaru. They are given a mission to capture a panda, but he gets into an argument with Sarada over whether it is a regular panda or an aggressive bear that looks like a panda. Boruto shows off his prodigious talents by using multiple shadow clones with ease, which earns him praise from Mitsuki but a scolding from Sarada for being reckless. After the bear is caught, Boruto reacts in amazement when Konohamaru gives them a demonstration of his Kote and uses it to launch a Rasengan, which ends up veering off course and destroying a farmer's house, much to the local's anger. When they report to Naruto, Boruto gets into an argument with his father when Naruto asks his son to address him as "The Seventh" rather than "Dad". Angered that his father is still spending more time working, Boruto reminds Naruto that it's Himawari's birthday and he better be at home or else Boruto will never forgive him. Afterwards, Boruto meets up with Katasuke, who gives him a new software for his video game and asks Boruto if he would be taking part in the Chūnin Exams, which Boruto says that he will not. Boruto then joins Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before Mitsuki and Sarada arrive shortly afterwards. Sarada informs him that the Chūnin Exams are coming up and she wants him to take his training seriously so that she can get closer to her dream of being Hokage. Boruto angrily retorts that if she wants to become Hokage, she better stay alone or otherwise it will cause a lot of problems for those around her, which causes Sarada to realise that Boruto is simply acting out because of the lack of time he gets to spend with his father. Sarada encourages Boruto to take the Exams with them so that they can show off their amazing skills to Naruto. Boruto then asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, to which she says that she doubts it. While briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only person to be able to fight equally with Naruto, which causes Boruto to question Mitsuki about his parentage. Before Mitsuki can reveal to them who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari show up to pick Boruto up so that they can go home to prepare for Himawari's birthday. At his sister's birthday party, Boruto was happy when his father was seemingly able to make it home; however, when it turned out to be a shadow clone, he became angry and heart-broken when he thought that his father did not care about their family. He lashed out at his mother, who tried to calm him down and reassure him that Naruto does love them very much. He rushed upstairs and wandered into his father's room and finding his father's old, tattered uniform, he threw it out of the window in anger. After hearing the doorbell chime, Boruto rushed downstairs, thinking that it was his father and answered the door, ready to punch him only to find that it was Sasuke Uchiha instead, who was asking if Naruto was home. After Sasuke had a brief conversation with Hinata about Naruto's whereabouts, Boruto realises who Sasuke is and is instantly impressed by him. Later on that night, while Sasuke is walking home from meeting with Naruto, Boruto attempts a surprise attack on him, however Sasuke instantly sees through it and confronts Boruto. Boruto entreats Sasuke to make him his apprentice as there was someone that he wanted to defeat. Sasuke asks him if he can use the Rasengan, which he replies that he can not so Sasuke tells him to learn it and then come and see him. That same night, Boruto goes to Konohamaru's house and demands that he start training him in how to use the Rasengan. After a few days of training, Boruto was finally able to create a Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke. Although Sasuke is impressed with Boruto, when he tells him that the Rasengan is small, Boruto mistakes this as Sasuke telling him he failed. Becoming frustrated, Boruto throws the Rasengan and runs off. Because of this, Boruto believes that hard work doesn't bring results, as he tells Katasuke. While comforting him, Katasuke entices Boruto to use the Kote to create the Rasengan, telling him that by using it, he will be able to surpass his father. Boruto agrees to use it without hesitation. Sasuke takes Boruto on as his student and prepares him for the Chūnin Exams so that Boruto can impress Naruto. While taking a break from their training, Boruto asks Sasuke about Naruto's weaknesses and Sasuke elaborating about the hardships Naruto endured to become Hokage intrigues Boruto. The first round of the Chūnin Exams required the teams to answer a true or false question. After answering the question, Boruto and his teammates find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Boruto and Sarada are both saved by Mitsuki from falling into the ink by extending his arms to grab them both. Mitsuki deducts that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified regardless of if their answer. Boruto feels hopeless when he realizes he would have been disqualified if his team member had not intervened. After winning the first round, Boruto was annoyed with Naruto congratulating him via email, leaving him more desperate to do anything to win his father's recognition. Progressing to the second round, they are forced to compete against other teams for flags. While Sarada and Mistuki leave to attain other teams' flags, Boruto stays behind to defend their flag and is attacked by three genin brothers. Boruto resorts to using the Kote when he was overpowered by the three brother's shadow clones. He is able to defeat them by using Water Release and Lighting Release on his opponent and he and his team are able to pass the second round. Sarada hugs Boruto once they regroup and then tells him that his eyes are even bluer than his father's, which makes him blush. Boruto returns home that evening and is congratulated by his mother and sister for passing. As he sits in his room, Boruto starts to feel guilty about using the Kote. Naruto enters his room shortly afterwards to personally congratulate him on passing the second round. Naruto attempts to initiate a fist bump with his son, but Boruto doesn't return the gesture since he didn't want to risk his father discovering the Kote on his arm and simply smiled at him. After Naruto left, Boruto smiled happily with tears in his eyes. In the third round, Boruto was matched against Shikadai and won after cornering him with multiple Shadow Clones. However, Naruto noticed that Boruto wore a Kote that stores ninjutsu techniques on his forearm and was disappointed that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exams. He takes his son's forehead protector, deems Shikadai as the winner, and disqualifies Boruto, telling him they will talk when they get home. Angry, Boruto berates him for giving him a lecture when Naruto is never home and therefore doesn't understand that a lecture from his father is something that Boruto wants. Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki appear soon after and start attacking the arena, causing massive chaos. Boruto tries to fight Momoshiki with his device only for Momoshiki to absorb all of his attacks, leaving him scared and defenseless, however Naruto jumps in to protect his son just in time. They are then joined by Sasuke and Sarada. When Sarada shows fear at Momoshiki's impressive display of his strength, Boruto creates a Shadow Clone to protect Sarada. While trying to defend themselves as well as well as all the people evacuating, Naruto ends up sacrificing himself to protect Boruto, Sasuke, and Sarada from Momoshiki's jutsu and asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto. Before Naruto disappears, he turns to smile at his son and Boruto calls out to him before falling unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds that his mother is being healed by Sakura Uchiha due to her attempts to save Naruto by fending off Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Feeling guilty for how he treated his father, Boruto wonders into his office and finds his father's old jacket and puts it on and comments on how uncool he looks. Sasuke, having overheard Boruto, also comments on how he looks ridiculous. Sasuke explains that he can sense Naruto's chakra in the other dimension, meaning that he is still alive, much to Boruto's relief. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him, to which Sasuke replies that he believes Boruto is a strong shinobi who could potentially surpass Naruto one day. Boruto decides to join Sasuke and the other four Kage on the mission to rescue Naruto. As they prepare to leave, Sasuke lends Boruto his old forehead protector and explains that children will always make mistakes and that there's no such thing as a kid who doesn't, thus restoring Boruto's confidence and determination. Just before they leave, Hinata arrives to stop Boruto from going in fear for his safety. However, seeing Boruto wearing his father's old jacket and Sasuke's forehead protector, she is reminded of Naruto when he was young and decides to trust him. They teleport to the dimension where Naruto is being held, and engage in battle upon arrival. After freeing Naruto, his father comments on how seeing Boruto wear his old jacket was like looking at his own shadow clone. When Naruto tries to apologise for inadvertently neglecting him, Boruto says that he is fine with things remaining the same and he only hopes that Naruto will tell him about his past. After Momoshiki absorbed Kinshiki, Boruto watched on in awe as Naruto and Sasuke fought against Momoshiki and defeated him. However Katasuke rushed in and used his device to shoot a barrage of attacks at Momoshiki, which Momoshiki absorbed and used his new strength to attack them, and Boruto is protected by Sasuke from Momoshiki's attacks. While Momoshiki had Naruto and the Kage trapped and was preparing to finish them off, Sasuke ordered Boruto to use his Rasengan to stop Momoshiki and although Boruto was hesitant that his jutsu would not work, Sasuke encouraged him that he can give his best. Boruto is ultimately successful in hitting Momoshiki with his Vanishing Rasengan and thus able to free Naruto and the Kage. With his father's help, Boruto is able to create a giant Rasengan while Sasuke began to distract Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to him, but little did Momoshiki know that both Boruto and Sasuke were working together to hit him, which ended with Momoshiki being destroyed. As a result, Boruto's right arm is severely burned. After the battle, Boruto and his father are able to reconcile with each other. At some point, Boruto posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning as Boruto prepares to meet with his team and Naruto to head over to his office, the two of them bump fists and encourage each other to do their best. Boruto and his teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda, which is running loose in the village. Sarada questions Boruto on whether or not he wants to become Hokage now, however Boruto explains to her that he has no interest in becoming Hokage and instead wants to become a ninja like Sasuke and adds that he supports Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage and he will protect her no matter what, making her blush. Boruto and his teammates then leap into the air from the Hokage Rock, while he prepares to launch a standard sized Rasengan. In the post credits, Boruto and Sarada capture the wild panda and Boruto once again asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru, which shocks Sarada, who asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father. When Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, Boruto gets angry and demands to know who Orochimaru is. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . * Boruto and Himawari were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who did not initially possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) While Himawari was confirmed to possess the Byakugan, Boruto has yet to be shown awakening or using it. * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Boruto's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Inojin, is a Light Warrior, who duel-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". His high level character is revealed to be the product of cheating rather than levelling up. *For the English manga release, originally when Viz released the final chapter as part of Weekly Shōnen Jump, Boruto's name was translated as Bolt. This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. Quotes * (To his father) "Daddy!! Come play with us!"The Last: Naruto the Movie * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Chapter 700, page 4 * (To his father) "More importantly, as a father, today's an important day… you know what I mean, right? If you even forget about my little sister's birthday, then I'm not going to forgive you." * (To Sarada) "It's your call if you want to be Hokage, but you better stay alone your whole life, because it's gonna cause a lot of problems for anyone around you!" * (To his mother) "Now that you mentioned it, Grandpa used to be a Hokage, too, but Dad says that when he was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even in this world anymore! That means Dad grew up not knowing a thing about this "enjoyable" father-son situation, didn't he?! Dad is the only one who doesn't know what this is like! If he was going to be like this, then it would've been better if he was never here from the beginning…" * (To Sasuke) "Then, please, make me your disciple! There's someone I want to defeat no matter what!" * (To his father) "A lecture… later? From you, Dad?! Will you really have the time to do that?! If you'd properly lectured me before then… now, things wouldn't have turned out like this!"Boruto: Naruto the Movie References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки nl:Boruto Uzumaki